


Wish you were here...

by JubilieeTailsko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubilieeTailsko/pseuds/JubilieeTailsko
Summary: Amy comes back after a few years, it's been hard for her to be around the friends she once knew. She sees her friends, much older and in some cases happier, but also there's one person, who's waited for her.





	Wish you were here...

Amy looks at the sign when she gets off the boat, "Welcome to East Island! Home of the Moderate!" She smiles at the familiarity of the sign. She readjusts her glasses as she starts walking down the path.

 _This place... it's still as I remember_ _it..._ She walks through the road when she hears a familiar sound, the propeller sound of two tails flapping. "Tails?" She ponders the words, somewhat regretting using the childish name that he had when he was younger.

When Tails landed, she noticed a lot of things that were different; first of Tails was a girl? Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a dress. The other thing she noticed was that Tails had died a strand of her hair a bright yellow, making it look like a lightning bolt. She first looked confused, looking at the pink hedgehog, but then smiled as she recognized her, "Amy! You're back!" She hugs Amy tightly.

She hugs her friend back, "You look so different! What happened when I was gone?" She asked. Tails let go and said, "Well... it's a long story... but the short of it is, I'm trans and Sonic helped me transition." She started walking and Amy followed, "So, do I still call you Tails?" Amy asked.

"No, I dropped that, but you can call me Sparke, or Milly if you want. Now, enough about me, what's been with you? I see you're wearing glasses, so what's been happening?"

A few hours of walking and catching up later, the two reach Sunset City. "C'mon! The other's would be happy to see you!" Milly starts heading to a house over by the sea and Amy follows. Once they're there, Milly knocks at the door and a familiar face opens it, "Hello? Oh, hi Sparke!" It's Sonic.

"Sonic, someone's with me that I think you'd like to see." Milly gets out of the way and Amy sees Sonic for the first time in 8 years. Sonic looks not that much different, except that he has a beard, "Ames? Is that really you?" Amy smiles and says, "Yes, it's me Sonic."

"Where are my manners, come in!" He opens the door completely and two other people come down the stairs. One of them's Knuckles, who is also looking almost the same, other than also having a beard. The other is... Cream? No, it was Caramel now. She's had a change to say the least, she's grown a lot, she's taller than Knuckles. "Amy?" She says, and then runs and hugs her.   
  


Amy hugs her, memories of events too tragic to forget. They grew at the moment, with Amy learning how her obsession blinded her. Cream, no Caramel, had gotten the worst, both her mother and her chao were dead, killed by a demon. Then she learned that her father, was a being of light and that she too was. 

After breaking apart from the hug, the next few hours were a blur, catching up with one another and having fun times. Then night came, but Amy couldn't sleep, it was so weird how much the others changed, with loves and families. Eight years had past, but she was expecting nothing to have changed.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a visitor. She walked in and sat by Amy, sighing, "Can't sleep either?" she asked Amy. 

"Yeah, I just can't seem to fall asleep, like this is all a dream and I'll wake up... back in that place, with everyone dead..." She starts tearing up.

She holds Amy's hand, "Look at me." She says. When Amy looks at her, "This is real, yes I wish I could've changed something, but here we are. We need to stop being in the past, and that's why I can't sleep. I need to do something, and I'm scared that you won't feel the same..." Amy looks at her.

"Caramel, I do-" Her words were stopped by the kiss. Caramel kissed her. A million thoughts came through her head, and she ignored them and kissed back. There were no words, but it was clear.

Even after all these years, she knew and couldn't be sure, but now, she was. She was happy to be there, kissing Caramel, her friend, her crush and the one person she knew with all her heart, she still loved and still loved her.

-The End-


End file.
